Field
Implementations described herein generally relate to an apparatus and a method for depositing materials, and more particularly to a vapor deposition chamber having a sputtering showerhead capable of both physical vapor deposition and chemical vapor deposition.
Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or physical vapor deposition (PVD) are used to deposit films of various materials upon semiconductor substrates. These deposition processes often occur in separate enclosed process chambers.
Process gases are used to deposit films on the substrate in a CVD chamber. The process gases may be supplied to a substrate positioned on a substrate support. A purge gas may be provided to remove process gases. The process gas and the purge gas may be removed from the process chamber using a common exhaust disposed away from the process area, such as around an outer perimeter of the process chamber, to prevent mixing of the purge gas with the process gas in the process area.
A PVD process includes sputtering a target comprising a source material with ions generated in a plasma region, causing ejected source material to travel to a substrate. The ejected source material may be accelerated towards the substrate via a negative voltage or bias formed on the substrate. Some PVD process chambers provide RF energy to a target to increase uniformity.
The two process chambers employ very different process conditions for deposition. CVD processes operate at much higher temperatures than PVD processes and involve the use of specialized precursors. In order to deposit multiple layers of oxide and metal onto a substrate, the substrate is transferred from one chamber to the next and then back again. Using the arrangement described above, contaminants and other impurities may deposit on the substrate during transition from one system to the next, especially when trying to deposit alternating layers of oxide and metal, causing non-uniformity in the semiconductor film.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for depositing an oxide and a metal on a substrate.